The invention relates, in general, to rail vehicles, and in particular to a new and useful bogie for rail cars, with a driving motor having an axis arranged in the traveling direction of the rail car at the end face of which is arranged a miter gear which is connected over a differential gear by means of cardan shafts and couplings with the wheels of a bogie axle mounted in cradle frames or links.
It is known to drive the axles of a bogie for rail cars, like street cars, with a driving motor arranged in the traveling direction over a miter gear arranged on its end faces and over a hollow shaft surrounding the axle with play and with corresponding connecting couplings.
In this type of bogie the wheels, which are rigidly connected with each other over the axle, compensate for the various path lengths on curves in the rail, mostly automatically by the cone-type inclination of their wheel rim. This longitudinal compensation is accompanied by a varying degree of sliding friction, by flange or rim wear, and by unpleasant screeching noises which are produced under certain circumstances.
In order to eliminate these disadvantages, the wheels in the prior art were arranged on separate axles, instead of on axles which rigidly connected the wheels.